Malignant tumors develop through a series of stepwise, progressive changes that lead to the loss of growth control characteristic of cancer cells, i.e., continuous unregulated proliferation, the ability to invade surrounding tissues, and the ability to metastasize to different organ sites. Carefully controlled in vitro studies have helped define the factors that characterize the growth of normal and neoplastic cells and have led to the identification of specific proteins that control cell growth and differentiation.
Oligonucleotides have been employed as therapeutic moieties in the treatment of disease states in animals and man. For example, workers in the field have now identified antisense, triplex and other oligonucleotide compositions that are capable of modulating expression of genes implicated in viral, fungal and metabolic diseases. Tisense oligonucleotide inhibition of gene expression has proven to be a useful tool in understanding the roles of raf genes. An antisense oligonucleotide complementary to the first six codons of human c-raf has been used to demonstrate that the mitogenic response of T cells to interleukin-2 (IL-2) requires c-raf. Cells treated with the oligonucleotide showed a near-total loss of c-raf protein and a substantial reduction in proliferative response to IL-2. Riedel et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 1993, 23, 3146-3150. Rapp et al. have disclosed expression vectors containing a raf gene in an antisense orientation downstream of a promoter, and methods of inhibiting raf expression by expressing an antisense Raf gene or a mutated Raf gene in a cell. WO application 93/04170. An antisense oligodeoxyribonucleotide complementary to codons 1-6 of murine c-Raf has been used to abolish insulin stimulation of DNA synthesis in the rat hepatoma cell line H4IIE. Tornkvist et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1994, 269, 13919-13921. WO Application 93/06248 discloses methods for identifying an individual at increased risk of developing cancer and for determining a prognosis and proper treatment of patients afflicted with cancer comprising amplifying a region of the c-raf gene and analyzing it for evidence of mutation. Denner et al. discloses antisense polynucleotides hybridizing to the gene for raf, and processes using them. WO 94/15645. Oligonucleotides hybridizing to human and rat raf sequences are disclosed. Iversen et al. discloses heterotypic antisense oligonucleotides complementary to raf which are able to kill ras-activated cancer cells, and methods of killing raf-activated cancer cells. Numerous oligonucleotide sequences are disclosed, none of which are actually antisense oligonucleotide sequences.
Other approaches to the therapeutic control of the proliferation and death of cancerous cells involve small molecular weight chemical agents that play a role in modulating apoptosis. One such molecule is Tempo. The present inventors have recently shown that tempo, a low molecular weight antioxidant, is a novel inducer of apoptosis (Suy et al, JBC, 273:17871, 1998, and International Application No. PCT/US99/14173; the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety). Tempo-treatment of tumor-bearing athymic mice causes tumor growth arrest or tumor regression. It is therefore desirable to identify genes the expression of which may be modulated by exposition to Tempo. The identification of such genes is highly beneficial in designing novel gene-based cancer therapeutic and diagnostic protocols.